In the field of martial arts, numerous training devices have been devised for the purpose of developing accuracy and speed in punching and kicking. In this field, it is desirable to build strength in one's arms and legs in very much the same manner as a body builder develops different sets of muscles by lifting weights. In developing punching and kicking skills, the aim is to improve timing, focus, balance and speed in striking a target with a given force while avoiding the necessity of having another person hold the target and minimizing the risk of injury.
In the past, devices have been employed which accomplish a number of the enumerated aims or objectives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 to Tobin employs a target at the end of a padded sleeve with an elastic strap to encircle the target; and a free-standing support frame is provided with spaced-apart upstanding stationary portions in a generally triangular arrangement, the target being pivotally mounted to one of the portions with spring resistance members extending to and supported by the other portions to yieldingly resist pivotal movement of the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 to Prince also discloses a padded target which is free to swivel or rotate through a limited angle and includes a cushioned pad with an outer fabric cover and tubular support member which fits over an arm support for the target. Another form of padded target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,419 to McAuliffe and which comprises a polypropylene board with a resilient mounting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630 to Dignard et al. discloses another type of striking board, and U.S Pat. No. 4,564,192 to Lebowitz discloses a target which includes a cushioned or padded portion surrounding a support arm. Other representative patents in this field are those to Tomko, No. 4,309,029; Schustack, No. 4,635,929; Bryson, No. 4,807,871; Dong, No. 4,836,533; Beall, No. 4,932,652; and Wright, No. 4,964,629.
Nevertheless, there is a particular need for a martial arts training and practice device incorporating a novel and improved target pad of improved configuration and which is so mounted and arranged as to be readily conformable to the skill of the user; also to provide a novel and improved return mechanism for the target pad which is completely hidden in a base of the apparatus so as to increase the stability of the apparatus and substantially reduce the number of exposed moving parts.